


DAY3

by hibiscus_ufo



Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Fic, Kinda?, Kitsune Taeyong, M/M, Wind chimes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscus_ufo/pseuds/hibiscus_ufo
Summary: prompt: campanas de viento.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829401
Kudos: 1





	DAY3

**Author's Note:**

> Este prompt es el más vago hasta ahora, pero bueno. YuTae porque me gustó la idea de ambientarlo en Japón. A ver qué sale.

Yuta ha estado persiguiendo un zorro desde que tiene 17. Es un zorro hermoso, de suave pelaje rosa y grandes ojos oscuros, pero también astuto y muy escurridizo. Hay días en que Yuta logra atraparlo, y esos días son muy buenos, y hay días en que no, pero siempre habrá otro día para intentarlo otra vez.

Esa vez, como de costumbre, lo delataron las campanas viento.

Yuta estaba sentado en medio de una pila de hojas secas, podía sentir una que otra crujir bajo su peso con cada minúsculo, involuntario movimiento. La inmensidad del bosque frente a él, tras él, rodeándole con su vibrante matiz de enebro, pino y cartuja. El cielo encapotado lloraba levemente en gris y comenzaba a humedecer el suelo, su cabello y su ropa. Estaba perdido. En muchos sentidos, sí, pero especialmente el literal. Había dado mil pasos a la izquierda y otros mil a la derecha, como su abuela le había dicho, pero pues. Los adultos mentían todo el tiempo. 

Yuta mentía todo el tiempo, también.

Doblado sobre sí mismo, sollozaba en silencio para no perturbar el bosque, el árbol que lo protegía de la lluvia, o incluso algún que otro pajarillo curioso que observara su vergüenza. Fue cuando lo escuchó, un sonido tan familiar como repentino que lo hizo saltar alerta. Campanas de viento. Y ahí, medio oculto tras un árbol robusto, un muchacho como de su edad lo observaba con maravilla y precaución. Yuta tropezó con sus propios pies en su apuro por levantarse y con otro sonidito gentil y titilante, vio al muchacho desaparecer tras el árbol. 

Aturdido en su lugar, Yuta parpadeó una, dos veces y el muchacho se asomó otra vez. Yuta notó entonces los apéndices puntiagudos que sobresalían del cabello rosa del chico, el yukata blanco que vestía y la larga y esponjosa cola que se meneaba tras la figura esbelta del— ¿podía incluso llamarlo muchacho? ¿Era incorrecto, le resultaría ofensivo? 

Dio un paso al frente y el chico ( _el zorro_ ) dio dos hacia atrás, Yuta hizo contacto visual con él por primera vez y pudo leer en sus profundos ojos negros el llamado. Le pedía que fuera con él, tras él. ¿A dónde? Yuta no tenía seguridad, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que donde estaba.

Cuando el chico zorro notó que Yuta captaba la idea, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr a un trote seguro, de aquel que conoce bien a dónde va y la ruta que lo llevará a su destino. Yuta corrió tras él, torpe y mayormente concentrado en no trastabillar ni perder de vista a su guía, su objetivo. De algún modo sentía que estaba dándole caza al chico zorro, que su objetivo final no era saber a dónde iba sino atraparlo antes de que llegara. Yuta apenas empezaba a considerar lo que debería hacer una vez tuviera al chico zorro entre sus manos ( _entre sus brazos, oh, los dioses lo permitieran_ ) cuando finalmente tropezó debido al inesperado cambio en el terreno.

El bosque denso se había convertido en campo abierto, las tantas hectáreas de arroz en las que su familia estaba depositando toda la fe que les quedaba lo único que alcanzaba a ver en la distancia, y al girarse la casa de su abuela. Su madre sentada contra la puerta trasera, aguardando su regreso. Yuta sonrió y corrió en su encuentro, estaba en casa, estaba a salvo, ya no debía preocuparse por nada.

 _Excepto._ Bajando la velocidad hasta que se detuvo totalmente, Yuta escuchó bajo el estridente sonido de su laboriosa respiración el leve tintineo de campanillas de viento. Excepto esta vez era callado, triste casi. Yuta dio la vuelta lentamente, una especie de miedo que no sabía explicar bombeando desde su pecho hacia todas sus extremidades. El cielo empezaba a despejar, justo a tiempo para observar al sol ponerse, vagos y cálidos rayos de sol salpicando el paisaje. Y en medio de todo, ahí estaba él. Bañado en sol su piel se veía más bronceada que de vuelta en el bosque, su expresión amable hablaba de soledad y melancolía y tantas otras cosas que Yuta no podía comprender.

"Gracias." Le respondió a la aparición, quien le sonrió de regreso. _Etéreo_ fue la palabra que se cruzó por su mente en aquel momento.

"¡Yuta!" Volteó al oír su nombre, su madre lucía preocupada y seguramente le esperaba un buen sermón ya en casa. Volteó una última vez para despedirse del chico zorro, pero todo lo que quedó de él fue un susurro de campanillas que arrastró el viento.

Yuta no pudo evitar pensar que sonaba como su nombre.

* * *

Su corazón latía fuerte, podía escucharlo trabajar en sus oídos, pero su respiración, aunque agitada, era lo más silenciosa que Yuta sabía, podía moderarla. Sus zancadas grandes y ágiles, no más aquel muchacho que no sabía dónde pisar, que dudaba de cómo continuar. Su mente en blanco, libre de distracciones, aguda herramienta que le indicaba atajos, obstáculos y descuidos de su oponente. Cuatro años cazando el mismo zorro ( _su zorro_ ) y te vuelves un depredador estrella.

"¡Te tengo!" Y efectivamente, con un último salto logró taclear su presa al suelo, quien por única respuesta soltó un montón de estresados ruiditos de campanillas. Yuta se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo y atrapó al zorro por su pequeña cintura, gateó sobre él y finalmente forcejeó para girarlo sobre su espalda. Su zorro era un mal perdedor, pero Yuta sabía cómo mejorar su ánimo luego de una carrera como la de hoy. Luego de reírse histéricamente ante los malhumorados ruiditos que había aprendido a distinguir como su nombre, Yuta sostuvo el rostro de su zorro con ambas manos y se inclinó a besarlo. 

Sin apuro, relajando la atmósfera entre ellos, lentamente seduciendo a su zorro a ese espacio mental en que era grácil y sensual y todo de Yuta. Gimió gravemente cuando una mano fría se coló bajo su camiseta, la piel en todo su cuerpo erizándose al mismo tiempo que se apartaba un poco para acomodarse mejor entre las piernas de su zorro, sobre su zorro. Con un codo sostuvo su peso, con su mano libre atrapó un muslo perfecto y tonificado, acariciando toda la piel suave a su alcance, empujando el yukata más arriba, cada vez más abierto. Su boca buscó otros labios, labios de los que nunca brotarían las expresiones más importantes: _te amo_ o _te deseo_ o _Yuta._ Y sin embargo, Yuta era tan débil por esos pequeños ruiditos que significaban nada y todo, que eran la historia, los sueños, los pensamientos y sentimientos de este ser de aura pura y hermosa que se arqueaba de placer bajo él, por él.

Yuta no tenía un nombre para él, así que lo llamaba **suyo.**


End file.
